Fairy on the Grandline!
by Viscernal
Summary: Fairy Sphere lasts for a vast majority of time. So what would happen if Mavis didn't want a certain Dragon Slayer to sit idly by for seven years and offered him a chance for adventure so that he could become stronger? He'd meet up with an oddball crew with a certain Straw Hat captain and sail the Grandline causing mass chaos and destruction in his wake. That's what!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was a blinding gold light. The seemingly endless golden echo stretched out as far as the eye could possibly see. One would think that you would be wary of the sudden brightness of golden light but the feeling of it was calm, safe like a warm hug of someone that loved you. The last thing he remembered was holding hands with his guild mates as the Dragon of the Apocalypse above let loose it's attack before everything became this blinding peaceful warm light. Now Natsu Dragneel simply floated in this sudden gold space seemingly at peace. The question of whether he was dead didn't even cross his mind, his mind at ease.

"Natsu..." It was a whisper barely even registering to the strong hearing of the Dragon Slayer. The voice itself was feminine, even if it hadn't whispered to him it was soft and comforting, he couldn't imagine the one who spoke ever using it for something other then comfort. "Wake up..." The voice cooed making the Dragon Slayer mumble something, the peaceful light was to enticing to slip out of. The voice was trying to bring him away from this peaceful warmth. "Natsu... time to wake up." The soft voice became more demanding but it's comfort didn't lessen.

"Whad'ya want." Natsu mumbled before he felt a small soft hand caress the side of his face, it soft to the touch, it almost made him want to nuzzle into it.

"For you to wake up." The voice was right beside his ear, unconsciously he smiled it was so nice. Cracking an eye open to see the blinding gold he couldn't see anyone around him. "You're almost there." The voice was distant again making him frown as he opened both eyes and twisted his head from side to side. "Just... open your mind."

"Huh?" Natsu dead panned, not understanding what the voice said. Before he knew it as he stared ahead with barely any consciousness he felt like something hit him, that something felt like a steam train rushing out of Magnolia on a mission. The golden light around Natsu began to crack and shatter making his eyes widen as he felt the warmth around him disappearing before his mind fell into unconsciousness once more.

As Natsu dreamed he felt like it was more real then anything, even more real that the once warmth of the golden echoing space. He now standing in a white room, he could see the shadow in front of him and the ground seemed hard. Stepping his right foot he heard each step he made making him purse his lips up in thought before looking around.

"Hello!" Natsu shouted before it's echo coming back before eventually fading away. He turned around and looked behind him before stopping as he saw someone standing just a few meters away from him. She had very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet, which were bare, with a single lock of hair pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build, it made Natsu think of Wendy.

She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around her chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings.

"Hey little girl! Where are we!?" Natsu shouted at her, the once smiling face had turned into the girl looking at him, her lip trembling with big watery eyes. "Ah! Why are you crying!" Natsu shouted running over to her. "Damn what do little girls like? Candy? No don't have any Happy ate it." Natsu mused only for the girl to tilt her head back and wail as tears flowed from her eyes. "Wah! Don't cry!" Natsu yelled. "Here look!" The girl turned to Natsu, tears still in her eyes to see Natsu with his back turned making her tilt her head before he quickly turned to face her making a funny face she had to laugh, before the realisation came back to her that he was trying to comfort a little girl. "Damn it! Stop crying!" Natsu roared making her stop and look at him as he sat before her and bowed his head, she stifled a few sniffles. "I'm sorry..."

"Really?" She questioned, a small shining light appearing in her eye. "You really are sorry for calling me a little girl!?" She questioned a wide smile coming to her face.

"But you are right?" Natsu questioned tilting his head to the side. The girl cried again as she rose both her hands up and began to hit Natsu atop the head crying all the while, calling him a meani. It didn't help her plea in not being called a little girl, not in Natsu's eyes anyway. The punishment from the girl went on longer then Natsu had expected, but he wasn't going to fight back against the young girl so he simply sat there and took it, her punches were barely that of Happy's as they hit his head with soft pats.

"Hmph." The girl finally huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from Natsu who gained a dead panned look, he had no idea what was going on and if this was a dream, why wasn't he waking up now?

"So, you're not a little girl?" Natsu questioned making the blonde girl turn back to him. "But... you're really small." He added hesitantly wandering if she would break out in tears.

"It's because this body of mine is of the astral plane." She told him only making him stare at her, she could see what she had said had gone in one ear and straight out the other. She tapped her chin as she turned to face him before smiling. "It's not my real body." She told him. "My real body is that of a woman."

"But you're a girl not a woman, Erza, Mira and Lucy are woman... but you... you're a girl."

"Just because they have utters on their chests doesn't mean they're woman!" She cried hitting him again before calming once more and placing a hand on her chest. "I've brought you here Natsu."

"That's right! Where are we!?" He shouted looking around frantically to see that they were still in the white space. "And who are you?" He asked making her smile falter somewhat but she managed to keep it up, her top lip twitching slightly.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion." She told him.

"Hmm... I've heard that name before..." He mused as he took on a thinking pose unaware of the images flashing on the ceiling above of over a hundred different things, Mavis looking up with a smile at all he was recalling before it set upon a fish making her raise a slight eyebrow. "Ahaha! You're a breed of fish!" He laughed making her head drop slightly resisting the urge to attack again.

"No Natsu." Mavis sighed. "I'm the first guild master of Fairy Tail, it's founding Master." She told him heart broken that one of the later generation wizards of Fairy Tail didn't know the history of the guild. Natsu stared at her before jumping to his feet with wide eyes.

"Ah! You're not a little girl!" Mavis smiled as she placed her hands on her hips with a prideful stance. "You're an old granny!" Instantly Mavis was on him again, her fists striking him in the same repeated comical fashion as earlier, crying once more.

"Respect your elders! I'm not a little girl! I'm an adult. Yes I may be older then you but I'm not a granny!" She cried as she continued to hit him as Natsu laughed as he patted her on the head making her stop and look up at him teary eyed. He gave her his famous goofy grin making her smile up at him.

"So, you made Fairy Tail?" He questioned and she nodded before her eyes went wide as she was wrapped in the Dragon Slayer's arms as he hugged her and lifted her off her feet. Mavis was wide eyed a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as the pink haired teen embraced her, the white surrounding them glowing gold for a few moments. "Fairy tail is the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you." She heard him say before she was set down and stared at the handsome grinning Dragon Slayer. She quickly turned around hiding her teary eyed, blushing face. She clapped her cheeks getting her composure back before turning to him to see him with a curious look.

"You are very welcome Natsu." She told him. _"__No one has ever thanked me for creating Fairy Tail before, sure everyone was happy but no one had ever __officially__ thanked me... it's nice to know that Fairy Tail is still the place I wished it to be." _She thought as she looked up into the smiling face of the Dragon Slayer.

"You said you brought me here?" He questioned. "Where is here exactly?" He asked looking around, only the two of them and their shadows noticed in the white noise of the strange place.

"Natsu... this is your mind." Mavis told him.

"Huh!?" Natsu shouted. "But it's empty!" Mavis had to raise a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle as Natsu went about arguing on how his head wasn't empty and was packed full of awesome thoughts.

"Natsu, do you remember when Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island." Natsu turned back to face her with wide eyes. "I was able to cast Fairy Sphere to protect you all from the blast."

"The golden warmth." Natsu stated and Mavis nodded her head.

"The golden aura, or the warmth from the spell protected you and your friends." She explained as she ushered him to sit which he did, she following in suit. "The sphere covered the entire island, you and your friends are safe." Natsu grinned happily knowing all his friends were safe. He rose a hand up and patted her on the head lightly making her smile, enjoying the new found sensation of being patted by Natsu.

"Thanks Gran-!" Mavis's glare of death was more fearsome then anything he had seen from Erza before, he instantly bowed to her, forehead touching the ground. "Don't kill me!" He cried. Before his hand was picked up and placed atop her head making him look at her curiously before she puffed up her cheek cutely as she nuzzled the top of her head into his hand and he grinned as he continued to rub the side of her head like he had been doing making her smile happily in content of the feeling.

"Now Natsu, no matter how you look at it. The Fairy Sphere won't be dispelled for seven years." She told him making his eyes widen, his hand falling from atop her head as he stared at her. "Seven years will pass, none of you within will age but the world will continue to grow." She explained to the Dragon Slayer.

"What about Fairy Tail!" Natsu cried making Mavis frown slightly.

"Fairy Tail will remain intact, but even I can't predict what seven years will do." She explained to him making him sigh and run a hand through his pink locks, the white around them turning a slight grey making Mavis frown as the colour of the room reflected Natsu's emotions. "Natsu, there is a reason I entered your mind and no one else's."

"Huh? What reason?" Natsu questioned the grey turning back to it's neutral white.

"You have so much potential." She told him reaching out and clasping his hand in both of her own. "So much potential yet untapped." She continued as she smiled a him. "You have so much to live for, I couldn't possibly let you sit idle for seven years. Your potential would go to waste." She giggled making him grin before it turned into a confused look.

"You said the Fairy Sphere won't come down for ages, and that there is no other way to dispel it."

"There isn't." She told him. "Right now I have enough magic power to perform a lost spell, forgotten over four hundred years ago." She continued. "I can send you to a new realm, and in seven years when Fairy Sphere is deactivated, I'll bring you back. You wouldn't be simply in stasis in these seven years, you'll be training, fighting and becoming stronger." Natsu's grin continued to grow. "The only thing is Natsu, it'll be just you." His eyes widened as Mavis frowned softly. "This new world will hold no one you know, new friendships will be forged and once seven years is up, you'll return here once again leaving everyone you became friends with in the new world behind." Natsu looked down, images on the ceiling reappearing making Mavis look up to try and comprehend what the Dragon Slayer was thinking about. Thousands of images passed, familiar and unfamiliar faces to Mavis before it came to a stop on one, the entrance of the guild hall with it's insignia.

"Friendship's don't just disappear because you're not there any more." Natsu told her making her look to him with a smile. "Anyone that I'm friends with will be my friend forever."

"So, would you like me to give you the chance to adventure a world that has been forgotten by this one?" Mavis questioned getting a large grin in reply. "Then let me give you something that will surely come in handy." She said leaning forward before raising her head up and placing her lips to his forehead, the room around them going a slight tinge of pink making her giggle as she pulled back.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"I promise you, it'll come in handy." She told him making him grin at her. "Now Natsu, are you ready?" She questioned and he took in a deep breath before nodding. Mavis rose to a standing position and cast her arms out wide, her mouth opened but Natsu couldn't hear any of the words she spoke as everything went white.

The next thing Natsu knew was that his entire body was plummeting downwards at high speeds. His mind was groggy from the spell Mavis had cast and he couldn't even comprehend the danger of the speed he was falling. He was able to tilt his head slightly to see where he was falling and saw blue in every which direction. As soon as he hit the ocean's surface pain ran through his entire body, the water jolted his sense's slightly and he swam back to the surface.

"Man over board! Starboard side! That's the wrong side Luffy! The right side! Your other right!" Shouting reached the Dragon Slayer making Natsu groggily turn to where he had heard the voice from only to see a ship with a handful of people on deck all looking over at him. From the distance he was at he couldn't make out their appearance nor count how many there actually were. Darkness began to overtake his sight and his body began to sink beneath the water as his consciousness started to leave him. He felt his body pulled from the water and he took a large breath of air as an arm dragged him from around the torso through the water.

"Zoro! Take the rope!" Usopp called from the deck having thrown the green haired man a rope. Luffy was watching curiously from the railing wandering who the strange person was that had fallen from the sky at almost break neck speeds, excitement at a possible adventure growing within. As Zoro grabbed the rope in the water Usopp and Luffy both pulled the man up onto deck. Nami and Vivi hurried to Natsu's side amazed at how wounded the teen was. His body was covered in wet bandages that had slipped from his somewhat severe wounds.

"Give him some space!" Nami shouted as she saw that everyone including Vivi's duck Carue was surrounding them. Pressing her hands against his chest she was surprised how hot his skin felt before pressing down on his chest before blowing in his mouth, his chest raising up before she pulled away and began to compressions to his chest once more. He coughed up water and Nami tilted him to the side as he coughed up more.

"Will he be alright?" Vivi questioned as Nami wiped her brow with the back of her arm.

"Y-Yeah." Nami said, Vivi noticing her voice was slightly shaky. She turned and Vivi saw that the orange haired teen was looking at her hands, they were trembling slightly.

"What's wrong Nami?" Vivi questioned before looking at the girls hands to see they were burnt. "These are serious burns Nami! How did you get them!?" Vivi questioned.

"His skin, it's burning hot." Nami spoke as Vivi rushed Nami inside to she could take a look at her hands.

"So what do we do with this guy?" Zoro questioned as he watched Luffy prod the unconscious pink haired teen with a stick.

"Maybe he'll want to join our crew." Luffy said.

"A guy fall's from the sky and hit's the water with the impact that would kill any normal man and you immediately want him to join the crew?" Zoro questioned making Luffy turn to him and simply shrug before going back to poking Natsu with a stick.

"We should take him inside." Usopp mused. "He looks like he could use some rest."

"You heard what happened to Nami." Zoro said looking on his arm to see that he had gotten burnt slightly. "If it wasn't for the cold ocean water my arm would probably of been worse. The guy is radiating at incredibly high temperatures." He sighed. "Just leave him there for the time being, we'll figure it out later."

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called out, Luffy dropping the stick he had been poking Natsu with.

"LUNCH!" He roared flying towards Sanji, Natsu's presence seemingly forgotten for the time being except by Carue who simply sat beside the Dragon Slayer watching him. "GIVE ME FOOD!" Luffy's shout radiated over the ocean waves.

**The One Piece Timeline is just after they have left Whiskey Peak.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis watched as Natsu started to fidget aboard the ship and smiled as she sat down on the railing looking over the deck, placing her chin atop her hands wondering how the Dragon Slayer was going to act being in this new world. Her legs began to swing over the rails, the other members aboard the ship enjoying the meal within the ship's kitchen that the blonde cook had made.

The duck had remained by Natsu's side even when the blue haired teenage girl had brought the animal something to eat, with a happy quack from the duck the girl returned to the others. Mavis giggled as Natsu sat up abruptly scaring the hell out of Carue making the yellow giant duck run towards the bow of the ship in a panic, Natsu awoke probably able to smell the meat that the cook had made, or it could of been the noise from the crew.

Mavis had wanted to come see the Dragon Slayer off to make sure he was safe, she wasn't going to send him to a place where he would be forced to fight with his injuries still present from fighting Grimoire Heart.

"Waz going on?" He questioned with a tired expression as he looked around with half lidded eyes, seeing blue in every which direction apart from the wooden structure. He groaned, his muscles aching as he pushed himself up to his feet only to sway slightly as the ship under foot rocked from side to side. "Gah! I'm on a boat!" He shouted jumping to the mast hoping that would at least sway his motion sickness making Mavis giggle from where she was perched on the railing looking over the deck.

"Natsu." She called down to him making the Dragon Slayer turn to look at her with wide eyes. She gave him a small wave making him grin at her. "Remember that kiss I gave you?" She questioned making Natsu's cheeks heat up slightly remembering the peck on the forehead she had given him. "I promised you that it would come in handy didn't I?" She giggled. "You will no longer suffer from your motion sickness. Think of it as a little charm from me to you."

"Really!?" He questioned excitedly. "You're the best!" He laughed. "Not even Gramps could cure my motion sickness." He said dropping down from the mast however slightly unsteady from standing aboard the ship needing to get his sea legs in order. Carue poked his head out from behind the mask making Natsu turn to look at the hat wearing duck. Natsu tilted his head at the strange creature before looking up to Mavis and watched as she dropped to the deck without a single sound. "What's with the duck?" He questioned thrusting a thumb back at Carue who quacked at him in response.

"I'd imagine it belongs to someone on this ship Natsu." She told him as she approached Natsu the duck not being able to see her wondered what Natsu was talking too.

"Are you coming with me?" Natsu questioned making Mavis smile lightly but shake her head.

"No Natsu, this is your adventure to have." Mavis told him. "I just came to make sure you made it here safely and that you weren't in any danger upon arriving. It would seem that this crew is a friendly bunch, they already pulled you from the ocean." Natsu grinning and nodding in agreement. "I'll make sure to pop in on you every now and then Natsu, to make sure you are doing well."

"So I'll see you soon then?" Natsu questioned and she eagerly nodded her head.

"Just one thing before I go." She said raising her hands up and pointing her index fingers together as she puffed up her cheeks. Natsu tilted his head to the side before she bowed her head slightly and moved closer to him making Natsu grin as he placed a hand on her head before patting her like he had done earlier making her smile up at him. "I'll see you soon Natsu, become stronger. Okay?" She smiled as her body began to glow in a golden light.

"I'll be stronger then ever!" Natsu told her with a grin making her smile as she rose up into the air before disappearing into a golden light. Natsu watched the spot that she had disappeared for a few minutes before groaning holding his stomach. "Hey duck, where can I get some food?" He questioned looking over to Carue who tilted his head slightly before walking around from behind the mast and up to the plate Vivi had brought down to him earlier. Pushing the edge of the plate forward Natsu grinned as he sat down cross legged and shared the ducks meal.

* * *

"Now that lunch is over." Nami started, her hands having been bandaged by Vivi. "What are we going to do with that guy that fell from the sky?" She questioned. "We can't just leave him stranded here and without knowing who he is we can't keep him aboard. Not with Vivi here, he could be apart of Baroque Works." She continued making Vivi lower her head slightly.

"Our Captain has the great idea of him joining the crew." Zoro stated as he reclined in his chair, all eyes turned to Luffy to see him picking his nose while sniffing the air with his unoccupied nostril to see if there was any trace of leftovers Sanji might be hiding from him.

"What?" Luffy questioned.

"Stop picking your nose!" Nami shouted at him making Luffy pull his finger from his nose and looking at the snot that he had pulled out making everyone show signs of disgust before Luffy shrugged and wiped it on the closest thing to him, which just happened to be Sanji.

"Ew gross! Don't wipe your snot on me!" Sanji shouted before kicking Luffy in the side sending him crashing out the door and through the railing before hitting the mast. Natsu looked up to see what had happened, Carue quacking as Luffy fell to the deck with a thud, his straw hat landing on his chest. Luffy sat up and dusted his hat off before looking at Natsu who was looking back at him. The two simply sat there looking at one another for a time.

"Hi." Luffy said.

"Hi." Natsu greeted in return before silence fell over them again.

"Wanna join my crew?" Luffy questioned before he was hit in the side of the head with a sandal.

"Don't ask such sudden questions like that!" Nami shouted at him from the top deck hands on the railing next to where Luffy had crashed through it. Natsu looking up at her and tilting his head as he saw the others walk out from the room behind her. Natsu taking note of each person.

"Are you an evil doer!" Usopp cried from behind Zoro making the green haired swordsman sigh in annoyance as he could feel Usopp trembling behind him, he or his captain needed to knock some courage into the long nosed crew member.

"Who are you?" Zoro called down to him making Natsu tilt his head as he looked up at the green haired man noting the three swords at his side. Natsu pushed himself up onto his feet before folding his hands behind his head as he used his left leg to scratch at his right.

"I'm Natsu." He told them. "Natsu Dragneel." Grinning up at them. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" He laughed.

"Is that some secret organisation of Baroque Works?" Nami whispered to Vivi.

"No, or not that I've ever heard of. Plus he's using his real name, that's unheard of it Baroque Works." Vivi said raising a hand to her chin in thought. "If he is indeed a member of Baroque Works he'd know the mission of capturing us." She explained to her.

"So we reveal our identity to him and since he's already wounded it wouldn't be that much of a fuss to take him out." Sanji said lighting up a cigarette.

"So uh, who are you guys?" Natsu questioned as he began to take off the wet bandages that were now sagging from his form. He scowled at the bandages knowing they were useless until they were dry. Shrugging he threw them onto the deck before starting on another set.

"We're pirates!" Luffy told him jumping back to his feet making Natsu look over to him. "I'm the Captain! Monkey D. Luffy!" He grinned. "Nice to meet cha." He said holding out his hand to the Dragon Slayer.

"Wait Luffy don't!" Nami shouted remembering how Natsu's body heat had burnt her hands as Natsu shook Luffy's offered hand, both Natsu and Luffy looking up at her in confusion their hands clasped together.

"Huh? Why not?" Both Natsu and Luffy questioned making everyone stare at them. Luffy not feeling anything from Natsu's hand. The two turned to look up at the ones on the higher deck.

"So pirates huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah! We're finding the One Piece!" He shouted in excitement. "Let me introduce you to the crew. That's Zoro, he's my first mate. Then Nami our Navigator. Usopp our sharp shooter." Usopp coughed 'captain' into his hand. "Sanji our cook and then Vivi who's not a princess." Everyone on the upper deck face palmed as Natsu stared at Vivi for a bit making her nerves start to play up.

"Got it, not a princess." Natsu nodded.

"He believed it!" Everyone shouted wandering if the pink haired teen was as stupid as their Captain. Luffy grinned as he patted Natsu on the back.

"So what are you good at?" Luffy questioned making Natsu think for a moment.

"Fishing."

"He's hired!" Luffy and Usopp cried, the long nosed pirate running down the stairs with a fishing rod and some bait.

"Here!" Usopp told him holding out the rod and bait to Natsu. "Catch something for dinner!" Natsu grinned as he took the offered fishing rod.

"Not dinner! Second lunch!" Luffy shouted. "I'm starving!"

"You just ate not even five minutes ago!" Sanji shouted at him however the protest went unanswered as Luffy and Usopp were already sitting beside Natsu as the three of them began to fish off the side of the ship. "You have to be kidding me." Sanji sighed. "I'm not cooking it until later! Whatever it is you guys catch!" He shouted.

"He's really been accepted into the crew just like that?" Vivi questioned with wide eyes making Nami sigh.

"No, those idiots are just thinking with their stomachs again." The orange haired girl sighed. "It's odd how Luffy recruit's members, he won't let anyone join until the majority of the crew approves of him. Plus he's got to bring something to the table other then fishing."

"So you guys have like a system for recruiting new people?" Vivi questioned with a smile. "That's nice."

"Yeah but once Luffy gets his mind set on a new crew member there is no doubt that he'll get them to join." Nami explained to her with a smile.

"Oh, do you know how everyone joined Nami?" Vivi questioned.

"Well from what I know, Luffy broke Zoro out of prison just before he was going to be executed and defeated Axe Hand Morgan in the process freeing the Marine Base from the tyrant." Nami told her. "Then I met him after we dealt with Buggy and sailed off, at that time I didn't become an official member just kinda a tag along. Then we met Usopp and he joined after a battle with another set of pirates known as the Black Cat Pirates. From there we headed to where we met Sanji at the floating Restaurant. Luffy destroyed apart of the restaurant after the Marine's attacked us and sent the cannon ball into the building. Sanji joined them there."

"And you Nami? When did you officially join the crew?" Vivi questioned with a smile.

"After Sanji did, I headed back to my home village while everyone was at the restaurant. My village was taken over by Arlong, the guys came and freed my village and I decided there that I would become part of Luffy's crew."

"Seems like everyone joined after a fight." Vivi giggled.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Nami smiled.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy shouted making Vivi and Nami both turn to look at Luffy only to stare in shock at what they were seeing. "Look what Natsu can do!" Both of their eyes were wide as they watched a massive breath of fire cooking a fish off the side of the boat coming from Natsu's mouth. "Isn't it awesome! It's like our own personal oven!" He laughed. Usopp sat beside Natsu crying wandering if he made a sudden move the Dragon Slayer would turn on him and cook him.

"Alright that's enough screwing around." Zoro said walking down the stairs. "Natsu, what do you know of Baroque Works." He said making Natsu turn to look at him with a questioning look as Luffy extended his lower jaw and caught the cooked fish before devouring it behind Natsu's back.

"Is that some kind of guild?" Natsu questioned. "If it is, never heard of them." He shrugged.

"So you don't know about the Straw Hat Pirates, Whiskey Peak or Princess Vivi?" He stated resting his hand on his sword ready to attack if need be.

"Vivi's not a princess." Natsu stated. "Luffy said so."

"He really is as stupid as Luffy." Nami sighed.

"What about Mr Zero or Crocodile?" Zoro questioned.

"I told you I don't know already." Natsu mumbled as he stood up. "Stop asking me questions I don't know the answer to!" He shouted at him. "Just because I'm not the smartest! You're just like Erza! Teasing me because I'm not smart and stuff!" The air heated up around him before flames burst forth from his skin making everyone stare wide eyed at him. "Mavis sent me here to get stronger! She said you guys were friendly!"

"He must of eaten a Devil Fruit." Nami said as she watched next to Vivi at the flames that roared around the Dragon Slayer.

"Zoro cut it out." Luffy said standing walking up next to the blazing inferno. "Natsu doesn't know anything about what's going on, he fell from the sky after all. Baroque's Works were following us by sea not by air." Natsu calmed down as he saw that the captain believed him.

"Miss All Sunday found us quite easily." Usopp told him.

"Yeah but she was good and bad." Luffy told him as he crossed his arms. "Plus she didn't try to take Vivi nor did she attack us." He continued. "Natsu's seems good, so I want him on my crew." Luffy told them.

"Why?" Natsu questioned only getting a grin from Luffy.

"Because you've already caught a massive fish." The rubber captain grinned at him. "You can fight right? Cause we're going to kick Crocodiles ass."

"Yeah, I can fight." Natsu grinned back at him. "I just gotta recover from my injuries." He explained. "But I'll still fight." He nodded.

"How'd you get them anyway?" Usopp question.

"Oh right, this guy who use to be Master of Fairy Tail attacked Tenrou Island, we beat him up and sent him and his guild running." Natsu laughed. "We were all celebrating our victory before a Dragon showed up and attacked the island. Mavis saved us all by using Fairy Sphere, or that's what she said." He mused still not understanding half of what had happened after Acnologia attacked.

"You were attacked by a Dragon!" Usopp shouted at him.

"Yeah, Acnologia." Natsu nodded. "Wendy tried to talk to it but it didn't listen and attacked us still. I was all up for fighting it but Gramps told all of us to run. But we stayed and attacked it anyway, it took everything we threw at it and it didn't even seem bothered by it. So I gotta get stronger so I can knock it's stupid head in." Natsu grinned at them. "I couldn't call myself a Dragon Slayer otherwise." Both Luffy and Usopp were listening intently to Natsu's story.

"So you're a Dragon Slayer?" Luffy questioned.

"Yep!" Natsu grinned. "The fire Dragon Slayer! Son of Igneel the King of Fire Dragon's!"

"Your dad was a Dragon!" Usopp cried while Luffy shouted it in excitement.

"Yep!" Natsu grinned. "I joined Fairy Tail when I was young and have been searching for him since he disappeared when I was young." He explained. "But I've got seven years until I have to return home so I'll get really strong in that time."

"Then you can be apart of my crew until you have to be home!" Luffy cheered. "Any disagreements!?" He called out. Zoro simply shrugged as he leaned up against the rail seemingly indifferent to the idea. Usopp was already welcoming Natsu to the crew. Nami sighed but shrugged.

"It's up to you Luffy, welcome aboard Natsu." She called down Natsu grinning up at her before noticing her bandaged hands making her frown and hide them from him. Natsu tilted his head before shrugging the thought off.

"Sanji! Natsu's joining the crew!" Luffy shouted out making the blonde cook stick his head out the door and Look down at Natsu.

"You catch me fish and I'll cook it for you, don't pull your wait and you'll get nothing. Got it." Sanji told him.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded.

"Then we won't have any problems, welcome to the crew." He said before telling Nami and Vivi that he'd have drinks for them soon with hearts in his eyes then ducking back into the kitchen.

"Vivi!" Luffy grinned up at her. "Any objections?" He questioned.

"You don't need my opinion Luffy, I'm just a simple guest on your ship." Vivi told him before Nami leant in closer to her.

"He probably sees you as one of the crew ya know." Nami told her making Vivi's eyes widen as she stared at the orange haired teen from the corner of her eye. "He'll no doubt offer for you to join officially soon enough." She smiled.

"I'd be honoured, but I can't." She said softly. "I have a duty to my country."

"I know that." Nami told her. "That idiot doesn't." She giggled.

"Full speed ahead to Little Garden!" Luffy cheered as the three went back to fishing as Zoro fell asleep on the deck. Vivi enjoyed the breeze through her hair but her mind was always on her country of Alabaster. But she pushed the country from her thoughts, she could enjoy herself before she got there. She couldn't worry when she couldn't do anything, it'd only bring the other members of the crew down.

"I'm bored!" Natsu, Luffy and Usopp all shouted at once making Nami sigh as she placed her hands on her hips as she saw the three teens shout about their boredom.

**Anyone got suggestions for Pairing's?**


End file.
